1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for coaxial cables, and particularly to connectors for coaxial cables that have helically corrugated outer conductors.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable is characterized by having an inner conductor, an outer conductor, and an insulator between the inner and outer conductors. The inner conductor may be hollow or solid. At the end of coaxial cable, a connector is attached to allow for mechanical and electrical coupling of the coaxial cable.
Connectors for coaxial cables have been used throughout the coaxial cable industry for a number of years, including connectors for coaxial cables having helically corrugated outer conductors. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved high performance coaxial cable connectors.